Jet’s Great, Terrific, Very Wonderful Day
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Jet's having a good day...Because everyone else isn't.


Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

I almost forgot about this idea. Good thing I take notes. The title is a play on another title I don't quite remember, something like, the horrible, no good, very bad day or whatever. And thanks to Hana and BW0 for the help. And wow, did I ever let this one sit for a long time.

"**Jet's Great, Terrific, Very Wonderful Day"****  
Written By Skylark Starflower****  
Started December 28, 2004****  
Finished September 18, 2005**

Jet awoke to birdsong and sunshine and couldn't help smiling. He had the feeling that this day was going to be a good one. Glancing across the room, he could see Gallows, still asleep and slowly tipping off the side of his own bunk.

"Today is a good day," he said to himself over the loud thump of Gallows hitting the floor. Jumping out of bed, the silver haired boy dressed himself, ignoring the grumbling of his roommate, then let himself out the door and headed down to the saloon for breakfast.

Virginia was already there when he came down and sat down. She looked rather irritated.

"I can't believe they're out of ham and eggs. It's my favourite," she grumped and went back to eating her porridge.

Jet just smiled and ordered his own favourite breakfast, simple apple pieces with a slice of toast and orange juice. Virginia scowled at him as he ate.

"Why are you so happy?"

Jet simply shrugged and continued to eat as Gallows made his way down the stairs. He came and sat down with the others. "Where's Clive?" he asked.

"Oh, he's been outside for almost an hour now trying to fix the loading mechanism on his rifle," replied Virginia. As if on cue, a loud swear echoed from outside.

"Huh, I didn't know Clive KNEW words like that," laughed Gallows. He tried to order his own favourite breakfast, only to be told they were out of steak and eggs.

X X X

It took Clive another hour and several more curse words before he managed to get his gun working again. He didn't have time for breakfast by the time he was done, and the group saddled up to head to the next town. Jet had found a gella coin in the road outside the saloon as Gallows had gone tripping down the stairs, taking Virginia with him.

By horseback, the group knew they would reach the next town in a couple hours, so they took it slow. About fifteen minutes after they'd left town, they ran into Roykman. Or perhaps that should be, he ran into them, as he was being chased and gnawed on by several small squirrel-like monsters.

Jet killed them easily before the others could even draw their weapons.

"Thank you!" huffed Roykman.

"What did they want with you, anyway? Those things do not usually bother with people unless they have done something to them first," asked Clive.

"Mileux asked if I could get some nuts for her. I didn't know about the nest until they started attacking," admitted Roykman sheepishly.

"We're heading to Claiborne now, if you'd like to hitch a ride?" asked Virginia.

"Please?"

"No problem. Hop on!" Virginia offered the merchant a hand up and he took a place behind her on the horse and the group got underway again. Jet broke away from the group to scout ahead as Roykman started talking Virginia's ear off.

He knew they were still a few miles away from the ravine that separated Little Twister from Claiborne, but he wanted to make sure the trail was safe, and that they were heading in the right direction towards the area where the edges were close enough together for the horses to jump. It seemed safe; the only monster life Jet had seen so far was a lone pordarge.

As it flew overhead, something dropped into Jet's lap. He smiled as he picked up another gella coin. Meanwhile, as the pordarge reached the rest of the group, Roykman still happily chattering away as Virginia plotted his murder, something white plopped down on Gallows' shoulder.

X X X

It didn't take the group long to catch up with Jet and they crossed the ravine safely enough, the only problem occurring when Clive's horse threw a shoe. He was forced to walk the rest of the way to Claiborne, leading his horse so they could get it shoed again once they got there.

The trip to town was pretty uneventful, even Roykman had quieted down. Once they arrived, he delivered the nuts he'd collected to Mileux and she went about making a pie to share with her guests. Once it was ready, she handed out slices to everyone.

Virginia took a bite and paused. "Mileux, what kind of nuts are in this?" she asked.

"Pecans, why?" came the reply.

Virginia paled. "I'm allergic to pecans. Whenever I eat them, I break out in a rash!" As if to attest to this fact, she started scratching at her arm, rolling back her sleeve to reveal the rash that was already starting to spread.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Mileux, "I didn't know."

Jet decided he didn't want to hang around for the guilt fest and walked over to Clive. "I'm taking off. I'll take your horse over to Dessinsey, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Jet."

"Whatever." And with that, the young silver haired man left the saloon and headed to where the team had hitched the horses. Untying Clive's, he led the beast over to the stables. Looking inside, he could not see Dessinsey anywhere. He continued on through to the back, and found Pike.

"Hey, Jet!" greeted the green haired young man. "What brings you around here?"

"Clive's horse needs to be shoed," replied Jet.

"Really? Bring it here, and I'll take a look at it, okay?" Jet brought the horse over to Pike and the other young man examined it. "Oh, that's not bad. I'll run and get Dessinsey now."

Jet figured that Pike must have forgotten one of the rules of being safe around horses when the young man ran behind one, spooking it. The horse kicked, sending the green haired youth flying. Jet couldn't help snickering. Pike had always annoyed him; he wished the boy would stop trying to be his friend.

Pike picked himself up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm okay," he reassured, and continued off to get his boss. Once he returned, it didn't take long to shoe the horse and Jet eventually rejoined the others. They spent the rest of the day in town, and when night came, they tried to get a room in the inn.

"I'm sorry," said Mileux, "the inn's full."

So they went off and camped outside of town. Jet fell asleep to the sounds of Gallows complaining about rocks under his bedroll.

X X X

Meanwhile, in another plane of existence, a small figure watched the team, barely able to contain its laughter. Another figure, this one much larger, walked over and observed what the little figure was watching. It rolled its eyes.

"Chapapanga, you can be such a bastard," sighed Grudiev.

**The End**


End file.
